PTDFJOIDCFS
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Post 3x07... mais très différent de ce à quoi on peut s'attendre.


Salut salut ! Voici un OS post 3x07 (oui je sais, quelle originalité) mais plutôt... différent sans trop vouloir m'avancer. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction principale "Julia Paxton", vous pourrez retrouver Jules dans cet OS, mais si jamais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas très très important. J'ai écrit ça cet après-midi parce que j'ai trouvé l'idée marrante, mais ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à prendre au sérieux !

* * *

En espérant que l'idée vous plaise et que je ne sois pas partie trop loin.

 _" - 10 dollars qu'elle y passe._

 _\- N'importe quoi, un peu d'espoir s'il te plait !_

 _\- C'est obligé qu'elle y passe. Il a dit qu'elle allait partir, elle va forcément crever aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je suis que non, elle va surv... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous toi en bas ?! Pourquoi tu lui sors votre espèce de poème à la con, si même toi tu perds espoir on va pas y arriver !_

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- Mais non, il y a... Et merde. C'est fini..._

 _\- Tu me dois 10 balles._

 _\- Prends ton fric et ferme-la, je vais aller l'accueillir."_

Je me levai et laissai Fox prendre son argent, demandai à Tristan d'aller chercher une chaise en plus - pour une fois il ne râla pas, en même vu pour qui était la chaise, il n'osa pas trop protester -, attrapai la liste sur le bureau et me dirigeai vers l'immense portail couleur or qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

 _" - Bravo boss, t'as buté ma préférée..."_ murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je cherchai son nom sur la feuille et le cochai avant de relever la tête en entendant le portail s'ouvrir.

 _" - Bonjour et bienvenue au paradis de PTDFJOIDCFS, nous espérons que vous apprécierez cet endroit car vous allez y rester pendant un très, très long moment. Je m'appelle Jules Paxton et je serai votre conseillère pour le temps que vous passerez ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Bien entendu, ne prenez pas cette phrase au sérieux, vous êtes beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop à venir ici dans ce show !"_

La nouvelle venue me regarda, perplexe.

 _" - Vous devez être Lexa je présume. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous. Votre mort... Juste minable, vous méritiez beaucoup mieux... J'y croyais jusqu'au bout, à votre survie, mais le grand patron a décidé que vous deviez mourir d'une balle perdue dans la poitrine. Franchement, c'est nul._

 _\- Une balle... dans la poitrine ?_

 _\- Oh je suis désolée, je vais peut-être un peu vite. Vous êtes une tuée par balle, c'est vrai que vous avez tendance à ne pas vous souvenir tout de suite des événements récents. Je reprends, votre conseiller, Titus, vous a accidentellement tiré dessus. Vous n'êtes pas morte tout de suite, vous avez agonisé un petit moment, mais vous étiez en bonne compagnie ! Clarke est restée avec vous jusqu'à la fin. Soit-dit en passant, vous étiez adorables ensembles, vous auriez pu vous bouger un petit peu plus pour admettre vos sentiments respectifs et passer à l'acte - par acte j'entends pieu -, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point on est frustrés ici !_

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- Heu oui... Je suis désolée, encore une fois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va tellement vite ici, je suis sûre que dans maximum 2/3 ans, vous la reverrez. Mais il faudra probablement vous battre avec Bellamy, le boss doit avoir prévu de les mettre ensembles pour contenter les fans. M'enfin, le côté positif, c'est que vu que Costia n'est pas ici, Clarke n'aura elle pas à se battre pour votre cœur, on gagnera du temps ! Allez venez, il y a quelques personnes qui ont envie de vous revoir !"_

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je lui empoignai le bras pour la pousser à me suivre. Elle n'apprécia que très peu mon geste et - par réflexe je l'espère - elle m'envoya son point dans le nez. Je m'effondrai sur le sol dans un cri plaintif et en me tenant le nez. Pourquoi j'étais la seule à ressentir la douleur ici ? Je me redressai et attendis quelques instants que mon nez se remette en place.

 _" - On va mettre ça sous le coup du choc, mais évitez de refaire ça à l'avenir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

 _\- Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai tout dans mon bureau en remplissant la paperasse._

 _\- Je ne vais pas suivre une étrangère dans un endroit totalement inconnu._

 _\- Vous êtes déjà morte, qu'est-ce que vous risquez de pire ?_

 _\- Certes..."_ concéda-t-elle.

* * *

 _" - Bon alors, allumons cet ordinateur et espérons qu'il ne rame pas trop... Parfait alors voyons voir, nouvel arrivant, check-in, remplir le formulaire... Voilà... Nom : inconnu, prénom : Lexa... Oh je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! Age : environ 21 ans..."_

Après avoir détaillé l'ensemble de mon bureau du regard, elle s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Je finis rapidement de remplir le formulaire de base, l'envoyai dans les fichiers des pensionnaires et me concentrai à nouveau sur feue notre Heda.

 _" - Alors, par où commencer ?"_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je présentai les lieux à quelqu'un, mais chaque nouvel arrivant avait son sens des priorités dans les questions. Quand on voyait que la première d'Atom avait été "Est-ce que je peux encore m'envoyer en l'air ?", valait mieux demander. Et la réponse était oui d'ailleurs.

 _" - Quel est cet endroit ?_

 _\- Le paradis des PTDFJOIDCFS._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Le paradis des Personnages Tués De Façon Juste Ou Injuste Dans Ce Foutu Show. L'appellation officielle est "Paradis des personnages décédés dans une œuvre fictive", mais on nous a dit qu'on pouvait personnaliser le nom si on le souhaitait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _\- Pour faire simple, vous êtes un personnage fictif. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable de votre vie, quelqu'un l'a écrite pour vous. Dans notre cas, notre grand patron s'appelle Jason. Jason Rothenberg. Et en gros, quand vous mourrez, vous êtes envoyés ici, dans un endroit où tous les morts de votre univers sont envoyés._

 _A chaque grand patron son univers et à chaque univers son paradis. Et évidemment, à chaque paradis, son petit larbin chargé d'accueillir tout le monde, moi dans le cas présent. Et je vous assure que je vous aime bien tous, mais sincèrement, votre espérance de vie est plus faible que celle d'un papillon ! Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai pleuré des larmes de sang quand Clarke a fait cramer des centaines de vos guerriers ou quand elle a buté tous les Moutain Men avec Bellamy, c'était Bagdad ici ils sont arrivés par centaines ! Elle est pas méchante votre Clarke, mais elle me donne quand même vachement de taf... Parfois j'aimerais bien être la conseillère d'un autre univers..._

 _Prenez l'univers de Carter Bays et Craig Thomas, les héros sont 5 potes qui boivent des bières dans un bar, il y a eu genre 12 morts tout au plus, le conseiller il est tranquille lui ! Bon remarquez, je me plains, mais je pourrais être la conseillère de_ _Frank Darabont_ _et_ _Robert Kirkman_ _, leur univers est rempli de zombies et de personnages qui meurent sans arrêt, à chaque fois que quelqu'un crève, il est envoyé dans leur paradis. Alors quand c'est un humain qui y passe, ça va, ça reste faisable, mais des fois il y a quelque chose comme 800 zombies qui arrivent d'un seul coup ! Imaginez la scène, des centaines de zombies qui comprennent rien, déchirés et abimés de partout et qui parlent pas, c'est ingérable ! Ah bah ils ont dû mettre 10 conseillers là-dedans et c'est toujours pas assez ! Tenez il y a un petit moment maintenant je discute avec Will qui bossait justement là-bas. Il a dû démissionner tellement il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était tout seul, bah oui évidemment à 18 heures tout le monde était parti - foutus fonctionnaires ! -, et il attendait une arrivée massive de 79 personnes, il savait qu'il en avait pour au moins 3 heures. Devinez quoi, ils sont arrivés avec 4 heures de retard ! Will il devenait fou ! Il a appelé l'administration pour se plaindre, et ils lui ont répondu qu'il y avait eu une petite erreur, tous ses nouveaux arrivants avant d'abord été envoyés vers le paradis du spin-off !_

 _Evidemment, Will a juste eu le droit de bien la fermer et de s'occuper de tout le monde dans la soirée. A minuit et demie, il reçoit le dernier zombie, il note bien tout, numéro de figurant, état de décomposition etc, le zombie se lève et bam ! Il se cogne contre le bureau ! Le tibia se barre à l'autre bout de la pièce, le zombie se casse la gueule sur le sol, son cerveau roule en dessous de l'étagère, la totale ! Obligé d'aller chercher un balai pour essayer de récupérer le cerveau du zombie - qui refusait de partir sans alors que ça ne lui servait plus à rien ! - puis de scotcher le tibia comme il pouvait, et de tout nettoyer au milieu de la nuit. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a de la moquette dans son bureau, faire partir le sang de la moquette, c'est juste impossible... C'est pas la première fois qu'un truc comme ça arrive, mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, il a claqué la porte et a cherché un boulot plus tranquille auprès de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk et Ian Brennan... C'était plus calme jusqu'à ce que bim, pas de vol, ils mettent la clé sous la porte, obligé de rapatrier tout le monde là-haut... Mais bref, je me doute pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas trop toutes ces histoires, vous avez d'autres questions ?"_

Elle devait avoir arrêté de m'écouter depuis un moment car elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

 _" - Heu oui... Allons-nous rester ici pour toujours ?_

 _\- Non, les univers ont une durée limitée. Une fois que les boss l'auront décidé, ils mettront fin à tout ça, tout le monde sera rapatrié et vous serez envoyés... ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où. Quand à nous autre les conseillers, nous avons le droit de vous rejoindre où que vous soyez lorsque nous aurons rempli notre quota d'univers. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, je ne devrais pas tarder à savoir où je serai mutée une fois que celui-ci sera terminé._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça ne me parait pas..._

 _\- Absurde ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Votre cerveau est un peu bidouillé à votre arrivée ici afin que vous acceptiez la situation sans trop vous poser de questions. C'est plutôt cool, ça nous facilite un peu le travail._

 _\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, toutes les personnes que j'ai connu et qui sont mortes sont ici ?"_

Ils posaient tous cette question...

 _" - Pas exactement. Vous voyez cet écran là-bas ?"_

Je pointai du doigt l'écran géant sur la place que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre.

 _" - C'est là-dessus qu'on peut voir ce qui se passe dans votre univers. Seuls les personnes qu'on a pu voir sur cet écran arrivent ici. Costia par exemple n'a été que mentionnée par vous, et aussi par Titus une fois, on ne l'a jamais vu. Par conséquent, elle n'est pas ici, vous m'en voyez navrée."_

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, mais elle essaya de cacher sa déception.

 _" - Par contre, Anya votre ancienne mentor est ici si vous voulez la voir !"_

Cela sembla lui remonter un peu le moral.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ici ?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Ah oui, bonne question, votre programme !"_

Je fouillai dans un tiroir et sortis sa petite plaquette personnalisée.

 _" - Concrètement, ici, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Il y a simplement quelques... activités dirons-nous, obligatoires. Vous devrez impérativement assister à un minimum de 10 réunions de groupes dans les 2 mois à venir. Elles ont lieu les lundis, les mercredis et les vendredis à 14 heures. Vous pouvez venir à n'importe laquelle, sous réserve des places disponibles bien entendu. Je vous conseille de vous inscrire un ou deux jours avant, vous serez sûre d'avoir une place comme ça._

 _\- Des réunions ?_

 _\- Oui, tout le monde s'assoit en cercle et on parle de tout et n'importe quoi, ça aide à faire le deuil de sa propre vie pour beaucoup. Bien évidemment, comme je suis seule ici, c'est moi qui anime les réunions. Une fois que vous avez validé vos 10 séances, vous êtes libre de venir dès que vous le souhaitez. Demain vous passerez également une visite médicale, histoire d'être sûre que tout va bien dans votre mort, que vous devrez renouveler tous les 3 mois. Et bien-sûr, il y a le revenge time... C'est la partie la moins agréable, mais rassurez-vous, c'est vite terminé._

 _\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?_

 _\- Toutes les personnes que vous avez fait souffrir de votre vivant ont le droit de passer un quart d'heure avec vous - une seule fois et dans le mois suivant votre arrivée - pour... bah en gros... vous casser la gueule. Mais pas de panique, ici on se régénère vite ! Et aucun sévices d'ordre sexuel n'est autorisé. Une fois cela fait, vous ne serez plus en mesure de ressentir la douleur, donc même si quelqu'un vous poignarde dans une ruelle sombre, vous vous en remettrez. Bon et bien je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Je vais vous amener à votre chambre et vous faire une petite visite guidée et il sera 14 heures, l'heure de votre première réunion."_

Lexa resta enfermée dans son mutisme et son calme olympien, fidèle à elle-même.

* * *

 _" - Bonjour à tous._

 _\- Bonjour_ , répondirent-ils en chœur.

 _\- Avant de commencer, j'aimerai attirer votre attention sur quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, Callie Cartwig et Gustus ne pourront pas être présents pour les réunions à venir dans les 3 premières semaines. Suite à leur union la semaine dernière, ils sont partis en lune de miel."_

Tout le monde applaudit, sauf Lexa qui haussa les sourcils, curieuse de savoir avec qui un de ses guerriers les plus fidèles avait pu se marier. Ensuite, j'aimerais que nous souhaitions tous la bienvenue à Lexa, qui nous rejoint aujourd'hui pour sa première réunion."

Un "Bienvenue" collectif se fit entendre.

 _" - Enfin, petite mention spéciale à Figurant numéro 158 qui assiste aujourd'hui à sa dixième réunion, ainsi qu'à Jake Griffin qui fête aujourd'hui sa 100ème présence ! Bravo à tous les deux !"_

Lexa se tortilla sur sa chaise en entendant le nom du père de Clarke, un peu mal à l'aise. Celui-ci n'était pas mieux et fusillait plus ou moins subtilement la commandante du regard, pas vraiment heureux d'avoir vu la personne qui avait abandonné sa fille à une mort certaine au pied d'une montagne à moitié nue, batifolant avec sa fille susmentionnée.

 _" - Bien, sur ce, je propose de faire comme à notre habitude et de parler chacun notre tour. Fox, veux-tu bien commencer ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr. Bonjour, je m'appelle Fox, je n'ai pas de nom de famille et je suis morte._

 _\- Bonjour Fox !_

 _\- Ma mort n'a pas été des plus agréables, on m'a prélevée de la moelle osseuse à Mount Weather et je n'ai pas survécu. Encore merci à Lorelei pour ça d'ailleurs..."_

Elle fusilla le docteur du regard, qui se recroquevilla dans sa chaise, espérant disparaitre.

 _" - S'il te plait Fox, tout cela est derrière nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici dans un espace positif et de partage._

 _\- Pardon. J'ai eu du mal à accepter ma mort dans les premiers temps, mais en regardant les images et en voyant tout ce que mes amis doivent traverser, je me dis que je suis plutôt bien ici en fait. Voilà voilà."_

Elle laissa la parole à son voisin.

 _" - Bonjour à tous, je suis le figurant numéro 158, et je suis mort._

 _\- Bonjour Figurant numéro 158 !_

 _\- Comme l'a dit Jules, c'est aujourd'hui ma dernière séance obligatoire. Ces réunions m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et m'ont beaucoup aidé à traverser cette phase difficile, donc je pense continuer à venir un moment._

 _\- Tu nous en vois ravis_ , dis-je sincèrement.

 _\- Accepter ma mort a été très difficile. Non seulement j'ai dû accepté d'avoir été lâchement assassiné - si certains d'entre vous ne le savent pas, je faisais partie des guerriers envoyés par Heda pour protéger Arkadia. Nous avons été attaqués en pleine nuit et massacrés avec des armes à feu. Soit dit en passant, même si je suis heureux de vous revoir Heda, je suis navré que ça soit dans ces conditions. Bref, j'ai dû surmonté ceci, mais en plus j'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien de mon vivant. Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas de nom, juste un numéro de figurant... Mais venir ici, vous écouter parler m'a donné envie de surmonter tout cela, et de faire des choses de ma mort, d'être utile aux autres et de ne pas être aussi transparent que durant ma vie. Alors, merci._

 _\- Merci à toi. Wells, on passe à toi._

 _\- Salut, je suis Wells Jaha, et je suis mort._

 _\- Bonjour Wells !_

 _\- Je... Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler aujourd'hui, est-ce que je peux juste rester là et écouter ?_

 _\- Bien évidemment."_

C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui, pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur.

 _" - Bonjour, mon nom est Lorelei Tsing, et je suis morte._

 _\- Bonjour Lorelei..."_

L'accueil fut un peu plus froid, cette femme ne s'était pas faite que des amis ici. Comme à son habitude, elle ne dit rien, car elle savait que personne ne la laisserait parler. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la Figurante numéro 42, une grounder tuée dans l'incendie provoquée par Clarke, mais comme elle ne parlait que Trigedasleng, seule Lexa et Figurant numéro 158 la comprirent. Jake était le suivant.

 _" - Bonjour, je suis Jake Griffin, et je suis mort._

 _\- Bonjour Jake !_

 _\- Félicitations pour ta centième réunion_ , ajouta Fox.

 _\- Merci. Je pensais faire comme à chaque fois et parler brièvement de ma mort avant de passer la main, mais aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à coller mon poing sur la figure de Lexa... commença-t-il comme si elle n'était pas là. A ce sujet Jules, est-ce que je peux participer au Revenge Time ?_

 _\- Non. Je savais que tu allais me poser la question et j'ai donc vérifié tous les textes, aucune loi ne t'autorise à prendre partie au Revenge Time._

 _\- D'accord, je m'en doutais... Je sais que Lexa a beaucoup de fans ici, et je suis sûr que Clarke l'aimait - l'aime - vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le regard de ma princesse lorsque Lexa l'a abandonnée à Mount Weather."_

Il se redressa et regarda Lexa dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de son discours.

 _" - Je sais qu'elle t'a pardonnée, mais moi je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment très envie de te frapper..._

 _\- Rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans un espace positif et de parta..._

 _\- Je sais Jules je sais, et je partage ce que je ressens._

 _\- Peut-être serait-il bon de le partager avec un petit moins d'agressivité..._

 _\- Il n'est pas agressif_ , intervint Finn qui n'était pas encore passé, _il dit simplement ce qu'il ressent. Arrête de la défendre, on sait que t'es une fan absolue de Lexa mais essaye d'être un peu objective._

 _\- Je suis objective, je..._

 _\- T'es pas objective, t'as déprimé pendant une semaine après que Lexa soit partie à Mount Weather et t'as pleuré de joie lors de son premier baiser avec Clarke..."_

Merci Quint de me ridiculiser ainsi...

 _" - D'ailleurs Heda, c'était pas le choix le plus pertinent à faire !"_

Il était un petit peu, mais juste un petit peu en colère qu'elle soit responsable de sa mort.

 _" - Tu dis ça parce que t'as les boules qu'elle t'ait laissé te faire buter par le pauna..._

 _\- Rien à voir ! Et je croyais que t'étais objective ?!"_

Oops, j'avais peut-être parlé à voix haute...

 _" - La ferme Quint !_ coupa Fox. _T'es juste vexé parce que t'avais parié 50 dollars que Bellamy arriverait à quelque chose avec Clarke avant Lexa !"_

Oh non c'était reparti... Clexa VS Bellarke le retour... Ok j'étais 100% Clexa mais ce genre de débat débordait toujours... Tout le monde s'était levé et se disputait cordialement, si bien qu'il était dur de suivre qui disait quoi...

 _" - Je suis désolé_ , commença Figurant 158, _mais Clarke et Bellamy ont bien plus en commun que Clarke et Heda !_

 _\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que leur amitié fonctionne très bien !_ rétorqua Gina. _Mais il n'y a aucune alchimie amoureuse entre eux !_

 _\- C'est sûr que l'ex de Bellamy est la mieux placée pour avoir un point de vue objectif !_ dit Figurant 11.

 _\- Que ce soit son ex ou pas, elle a raison !_ intervint Fox. _Clarke et Lexa sont faites pour être ensembles c'est évident ! Regardez Lexa, quand Clarke l'a embrassée elle en a pleuré !_

 _\- A ce propos..._ tenta d'argumenter Lexa mais elle fut vite recalée.

 _\- Bellamy et Clarke sont ensembles depuis le début, ils seront ensembles à la fin, le reste n'est qu'erreur de parcours !_

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'erreur de parcours ?!"_

Je crus pendant un instant que Gina allait étripé Diana, mais elle se contrôla difficilement. Très difficilement.

 _" - Dites..._ bredouilla Maya qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

 _\- S'il vous plait, essayons de nous calmer, nous sommes dans un espace positif et de parta..._

 _\- La ferme Paxton ! Sérieusement, comment vous pouvez dire que Bellamy est le bon pour Clarke, c'est un connard doublé d'un lâche et d'un arrog..._

 _\- Hé !_

 _\- Mais de quel côté tu es Gina ?_

 _\- Du tien mais ce n'est pas la peine d'insulter Bellamy de la sorte !_

 _\- Personne n'a vu la peau de ma joue gauche..."_

Le visage de la pauvre Maya était en train de se faire la malle. Les radiations l'avaient sacrément amochée et j'avais essayé de réparer du mieux que je pouvais, mais je ne disposai pas d'énormément d'outils non plus...

 _" - Lexa est faite pour Clarke, elle a réussi à la mettre dans son pieu alors que Bellamy n'a jamais eu droit à un baiser !_ reprit Fox.

 _\- Peut-on éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma fille de la sorte ?_

 _\- Oh ça va Jake, barre-toi si tu n'es pas content !_

 _\- S'il vous plait..._

 _\- Et dans cette histoire, personne n'était pour Clarke et Finn ?_ intervint ce dernier.

 _\- Non !"_

Voilà au moins quelque chose sur quoi ils étaient d'accord.

 _" - Tout le monde me déteste..."_

Il me faisait un peu de peine... mais là n'était pas le plus urgent. Wells s'était barré, Gina et Quint commençaient à se taper dessus et ce dernier trébucha sur Maya qui rampait par terre à la recherche de son visage. Les figurants 11, 158, 93 et 2 se hurlaient dessus sans s'écouter, Fox avait changé de sujet et était en train d'insulter de Lorelei de tous les noms pour l'avoir indirectement tuée, tandis que Diana et Cole McAdams se disputaient alors qu'ils racontaient exactement le même chose. Quint finit enfin par se relever et balança une chaise de rage en direction de Gina, mais manque de chance pour Maya, elle venait aussi de se remettre sur ses pieds et se prit le meuble en pleine figure alors qu'elle essayait de recoller sa peau sur ses muscles. Lexa quant à elle, était figée sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou avoir peur de ce qu'elle voyait.

 _" - Viens avec moi."_

Nous fuîmes elle et moi, laissant les autres idiots se taper dessus.

* * *

 _" - Ce fut..._

 _\- Ne cherche pas de terme pour qualifier ça, c'est impossible._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

 _\- Tu sais, c'est sympa ici, mais ce n'est pas vraiment palpitant malheureusement. Ils vivent un peu par procuration à travers vous tous. Et le grand patron s'est beaucoup focalisé sur toi et ta relation avec Clarke. Les gens t'adorent ou te détestent, mais peu sont indifférents._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou effrayée..._

 _\- Moi non plus."_

Nous avançâmes encore quelques instants, en silence.

 _" - Quand est-ce que je la reverrai ?_ demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Je veux la voir vivre, être heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec moi mais... Si jamais elle ne meurt pas avant... la fin, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_

 _\- J'imagine que vous vous retrouverez de l'autre côté._

 _\- Et s'il n'y a rien de l'autre côté ?_

 _\- Quelle importance ? S'il y a quelque chose, alors tu la reverras là-bas, et s'il n'y a rien, tu ne seras plus là pour t'en soucier."_

Elle continua de marcher, les yeux fixant le sol.

 _" - Viens avec moi._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Viens avec moi. Je sais que là tout de suite, ça ne doit pas être la joie pour toi, alors allons te changer un peu les idées."_

Je la pris par le bras et la tirai à travers la place pour l'amener dans le parc. Elles devraient être là à cette heure-ci... Bingo !

 _" - Tiens regarde."_

Je pointai du doigt la jeune femme au loin, en plein dans un combat à l'épée avec une adolescente.

 _" - Anya..._

 _\- Et oui. Il y a quand même des trucs cools ici. Même dans la mort Anya continue d'entrainer, elle ne laisse pas une seconde de repos à Tris. Allez va les rejoindre."_

Lexa me tendit son bras, que je saisis. Le salut Grounder. Elle souffla un "Merci" avant de s'éloigner vers son ancien mentor. Une fois à son niveau, elle se jeta dans ses bras, chose que nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de voir de la part de la commandante.

" _\- Ce boulot est quand même pas si mal."_

* * *

De retour dans mon bureau, j'allumai mon ordi et vis que j'avais un mail de la direction. Yay, j'allais savoir où j'allais me retrouver après ! Nouvel univers, univers existant manquant de personnel ? Mystère !

 _" - Alors, Mademoiselle Paxton blablabla, merci pour vos services blablabla... Veuillez prévenir Lexa que..."_

Oh cool, Lexa aurait droit à une dernière apparition et quelques scènes avec Clarke ! Bon évidemment, une fois dans l'univers, elle oublierait tout du paradis et ne retrouverait ses souvenirs qu'en revenant ici, mais c'était toujours sympa ce genre de trucs.

 _" - Oh, et je n'ai plus qu'un univers dans lequel exercer après celui-là et après c'est la retraite, cool ! Vu que c'est le dernier je devrais avoir un truc light ! Alors voyons voir..."_

Oh bordel... Les fils de... Les enfoirés ! Ils avaient trouvé un remplaçant provisoire à Will, mais dès que j'aurais fini mon travail pour Rothenberg, c'est moi qui allais devoir reprendre ce poste... Tuez-moi...

\- The end.

* * *

Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et prenez soin de vous !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
